Twilight : Midnight
by Spidermonkey93
Summary: This is Edward and Bella's story picking up where Breaking Dawn left off . All the characters you love are here , lots of romance and new danger :  Maybe even Bree hehe lol I don't own any of the characters I just wanted to write a story for fun :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone , this my first work for Twilight . I love the books and couldn't wait any longer . The story picks up about 4 years after Breaking Dawn . Bella and Edward are still passionately in love and Renesmee , who now appears to be a teenager of about sixteen , is dating Jacob Black . All of our beloved characters from the saga will make their appearance here , including the chilling yet charming Volturi and of course the lovely Miss Jane . :p I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :) God Bless you ! - Spidermonkey **

I stared at the fluffy pink dress that Alice held before me with critical distaste . My vampire eyes made all the details that I hated in it appear worse to me than my human eyes would have , and I cringed inwardly . " No , Alice . " She stared at me . Golden eyes set within a pixie face her small lips pouting , and I could tell this was going to be difficult .

" Oh come Bella ! You ' know ' it will make you look great ! " She always argued with me about clothes , it was just apart of our daily life . " Tell me , when have I ever been wrong ? "

" Alice , your wrong about lots of things you just don't want to admit it , and that ugly dress is one of them . Besides where would I wear it ? It's just like that dress you put me in while I was - uh asleep ; when I changed . " I bit my tongue , I'd never been the best liar and I'd nearly slipped up now . I didn't want Edward to know that the morphine hadn't worked , that his venom had burned through my veins quickly eating it up . It would kill him to know that I had lain there silently burning , so he wouldn't have to suffer with me . He had never wanted me to go through the pain that the rest of my family had experienced at their change - but I had and he could never know .

I had lied to them all except for Carlisle . I had to tell him , what if he ever needed to save someone else ? I knew the chances were highly unlikely but still , he deserved to know the truth . He thought he had saved me from the pain , when he really hadn't . And I just couldn't bear to lie to him .

Alice looked at me as if she had something she wanted to say about that , but knew I would argue . So instead she said , " That dress is not ugly it's designer , and the one I put in then wasn't ugly either until you ruined it . " I giggled and she rolled her eyes but put the dress back on the store rack defeated .

I raced up the stairs of my families home to find him in our bedroom . He was so gorgeous , so wonderful and amazing . I didn't deserve him , yet there he was . Laying on our bed with his eyes closed , though he couldn't be asleep . I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding though technically I didn't need to breath . He smiled without opening his eyes and breathed my scent in .

" Hello love . " Making myself focus I pushed my shield , that protected me from other vampire's powers, out of my mind . Edward's eyes flashed open as my thoughts began to run into his mind . I thought of my love for him , and for our daughter , about how happy I was with our life . . . I would have gone on if he had let me , but his lips stopped me as they met mine with sweet tenderness .

" Edward , I'm so nervous , what if I slip up ? What if I can't play my part like the rest of you . You said it yourself , I'm a bad actress . "

We were laying in our bed looking up at the stars through our class ceiling . It should have been nice , romantic . But all I could do was worry about what the morning would bring . " Bella love , don't worry . I know this is a new experience for you but you will do great . Your still adjusting from the move , change is a hard thing for vampires . But we can cope , and you are very good with coping .

" But Edward it's been 4 years since I was in high school . I won't know how to act , how to fit in with teenagers . I don't know how you've done it this long . But wait yes I do - your perfect . " Edward rolled his eyes at this , but said " Bella love , you'll catch on , it's how we survive . It's an instinct . And it's not as hard as you think it is . I promise , you'll be fine and you will have us all there to help you . " I sighed contemplating this , " You really think so ? " Of course love . " He said as he kissed my hair . " Now let's enjoy this view while we can . Alice predicted stormy clouds and rain in tomorrows forecast . " Saying this he pulled me closer as we gazed at the starry sky . "

**New Town **


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in front of the mirror in my new " school " clothes when my daughter stomped into the room with a pout upon her face . She was obviously not happy , and considering the pout on her face I quickly came to the conclusion that she had already been to see her father . And whatever the question was , Edward had said no . Hence the pout , it hadn't worked on my husband but Mamma was always plan B .

" Mamma ! Daddy won't let Jacob give me a ride to school but I don't see why not ! All he is going to do is drive me there ! Please can I go with Jacob ? You know he won't let anything happen to me ! " Renesmee looked so much like her father . With her redish - bronze hair and her beautiful face , just more feminine and soft . But she had my chocolate brown eyes , and my lips . Even though my eyes weren't brown anymore . She also had my slim figure , though hers was more fit than mine had been as a human .

But as she looked at me now with her adorable little pout I knew I had to say no . " I'm sorry Renesmee , but your father is right . Jacob can't drive you to school - "

" But Mamma why not ? " I sighed , she looked at me with the same stubborn determination as Edward ; it was the same look that he could always use to break my will . I could never say no to Edward . But I had to say no now . When we had left Forks , Washington two months ago to come live in Alaska in a town called Summersville ; ( Which for the life of me I could not understand . Why would you name a town where it was always either raining or snowing Summersville ? ) Jacob Black had of course come with us . Jacob was my best friend , he connected to me and understood me in a way that was different from Edward , but I loved him like a brother . He consequently , was also a werewolf and to Edward's great discomfort -

Renesmee's soulmate . Before my transformation into a vampire , ( Back before Renesmee was born .) Jacob had loved me . But while I did have some feelings for Jacob my heart ultimately belonged to Edward . After Renesmee was born and I was changed , the unthinkable occurred . Jacob imprinted on Renesmee . Any feelings he had ever felt for me beyond friendship were swept away and replaced by his love for Renesmee . He would now do anything for her , he would die to protect her . But it was very difficult for Edward to accept even though he had to admit that Jacob was the best person Renesmee could ever be with . Jacob understood her in ways other people didn't , he was her best friend , and as she matured he was turning into something more . Which frankly scared Edward and I to death as her parents .

We'd always known that because of her being a hybrid that Renesmee would reach her age of maturity faster , and then she'd just stop aging altogether . But this was hard for us . I had never expected to be a mother , but Renesmee was still my child . And I felt like I was being cheated out of watching her grow up . It was four years ago that I gave birth to my little nudger . And according to Nahuel , the boy hybrid who helped save our lives from the Volturi , she only had three years left till she stopped growing and Nahuel looked to be about 18 or 19 . Renesmee at the present looked to be about 16 , which didn't give her much growing left to finish . And we knew before long that Jacob would be coming to Edward asking for her hand . Although Edward argued that he would even have the manners to do that , which I knew was ridiculous .

Although it had only taken me three seconds to race through all these different memories and thoughts I focused on my daughter and the matter at present , it was very difficult for vampires to focus . " Darling , I know you want to ride with Jacob and it's not that your father or I don't trust you . It's just , we have a part to play now . We are going to be around human teenagers all day , and as much as you would like to think they wouldn't notice things . . . Well they will . I'm your number one example of that , " I said winking and continued . " Jacob came with us for more than one reason as you know . First of all the rest of his pack have stopped phasing , for the moment they have no reason to keep changing . And all of their mates are human . If they want to grow old with them they have to stop phasing . But Jacob , because of his connection to you , well you know as well as I do that he can't stand to be away from you . " As I said this she looked up at me demurely through her eyelashes . " He has no reason to stop phasing , you will never grow old , you are his future mate . His duty is to protect you . And he is living in a house full of vampires . So he will never stop phasing . He is immortal because of this , so he couldn't stay in La Push . People would begin to wonder why he never seemed to look any older than 18 . But we also have to take precautions and you know that . We explained to you before that it would appear strange if there were seven of us all moving here claiming to be your grandfather's adoptive children . So thanks to the Denali's great courtesy he has a home right down the road but that doesn't mean you can act like you know him yet . Give it some time and slowly pretend like you are getting to know him and become friends . But not right away , do you understand ? We really aren't trying to make things difficult for you two , this is just the way things have to be for a while . This is how we have to live . We are protecting the families identity , that includes Jacob's Darling . Now hurry along , we don't have much time before we have to leave and I'm trying to avoid your Aunt Alice till it's time to go . I love you Nessie . "

Renesmee sighed , knowing she was defeated . But she didn't argue , she respected me . And that's one of the things I loved most about her . But before she turned to go she said , " Mamma , you said he's my mate . Your . . . your ok with it ? I know you and daddy don't always feel very comfortable thinking about me growing up . But I'll be ok , and I'll have my whole family to help me get through it . Especially you and Daddy . I love you both so much . . . and I love Jacob too . "

I smiled and said " I know you do , and we do too . " Renesmee smiled her beautiful radiant smile that had won us all over at her birth and then quickly darted out of the room . I felt a breeze and then Edward's arms as they wrapped around me . " You handled that very well love , I'm so proud of you . You make such a wonderful mother . "

" Your just happy because I agreed with you . " I said giggling as I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him passionately .

He chuckled deeply in the way that I loved and said " What put you in such a good mood I thought you hated school ? " I punched his arm and he ducked out of my arms laughing .

" Thanks for the reminder ! " I had forgotten about it for just a few minutes till you reminded me . "

" Oh Bella it won't be that bad don't worry . " he said although there was still a twinkle in his eye .

" Well now I'm more worried about Renesmee . . . I know she's mature but she will see Jacob and want to talk to him so bad . I'm probably over reacting but I can't help but be anxious . . ."

" Don't worry love , it will be alright . Everything will go smoothly . And if I worry that they might be drawing attention then I will talk to them . But Jacob understands the situation and I think he will handle it the right way . It has become his secret too , especially since it involves protecting Renesmee . "

" Your right Edward , I'm sorry I don't mean to worry it's just I'm so nervous . . . " I said and tucked my head under the cleft of his chin .

" Shh love it's going to be alright you'll see . " Edward kissed my hair tenderly and I let him comfort me . Suddenly Edward sighed , and grumbled under his breath " Go away Alice " I sniffed the air questioningly because I didn't sense her presence but then suddenly she was there .

" Alright you two love birds break it up it's time to go to our first day of school ! Apparently the rules are a little bit different here and the parents have to go to arrange the class schedule for the students on the first day . So Esme and Carlisle are driving their car . And Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and I are taking Emmett's jeep . So you and Edward and Nessie can take the Volvo . It's less conspicuous than your Ferarri , sorry Bella . " She said shrugging .

I looked at my favorite sister rolling my eyes , " Really Alice , like I care ! "

" Oh yes , I forgot you don't have any good taste in fashion . " Her eyes said more but I couldn't place it , something at the back of my mind bugged me . An unusual feeling for a vampire .

" Oh come on Alice that dress was so ugl - " But I was cut off by Edward's roaring voice .

" Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ! How dare you ! How could you lie to me ? How could you suffer through that alone just to save my miserable self from guilt ? ! "

I knew then exactly what I had seen in Alice's eyes and why it had bugged me and in that instant I became furious . " **ALICE !** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ? ! "

Rolling her eyes Alice calmly stated , " Come on you two , you can argue about this later but now . Now  we have to go to school and put on the front that we are normal , human teenagers with normal , human problems . " I sighed but took Edward's hand , ( as he stood glaring at me ) and tugged him towards the door .

" Come on Edward , she is right , we can talk about this later and I'll explain everything . "

" I already know what happened Bella , but your right . We will  talk . " He said with emphasis .

Once we were in the car and Renesmee safely buckled in , ( After all she's only half vampire . ) I turned to Renesmee and said , " Alright , time for our first day of school ! " I tried to enthuse as much cheer as I could muster into my voice and she smiled brightly at me . Renesmee had never been to a public school before . She had always been homeschooled . But from the driver's seat beside me Edward said still rather grumpily , but in a voice too low for our daughter to hear . " Yes , time to be queer ones again . The freaks of the school . " I sighed , this was going to be a long day .

**Hey you guys I hope you have enjoyed the second chapter :) I always wondered what it would be like if Edward found out that Bella was faking sleep , I figured he would be mad . So I decided to add it in one of the chapters . I hope you liked it . I am hoping to write more tomorrow . Though I do have a few more stories I am working on too . God bless you all ! **

**Queer Ones **


End file.
